Doomsday Archetype - Rocket Launcher
The short description is quite simply a large hand-canon that launches rockets. If that is not scary enough then the codename Doomsday should help. (Stats are still in the "estimate-phase") Rate of Fire/ DPS -''' 0.8s/ 81DPS 'Muzzle Velocity-' 70m/s 'Muzzle Spread-' -- 'Trajectory-' Straight Line 'Range-' 300m 'Damage-' 65 'Armour Piercing-' 20 'Splash Damage-' 0-50 'Splash Range-' 2m 'Splash Falloff-' Exponential 'Force-' Push/ max 3m 'Penetration-' -- 'Alternate Fire-' Detonation (blows up launched rocket) It has access to one of the following extensions- Reaper Extension (Automatic Rifle), Suppressor Extension (Automatic Rifle), Deadeye Extension (Sniper Rifle), Nail Gun Extension, Snapshot Extension (Railgun), Designator Extension (Railgun), Plasma Rifle Extension, Energy Blaster Extension, Lightning Bolt Extension Note- Damage in PPC (Pressure Point Counts) Full Description '''Archetype 01.RCL - Doomsday The Rocket Launcher packs quite a punch and has become a standard use weapon for close to mid ranged combat operations. With a muzzle velocity of 70m per second, the enemy is left with a very small dodge window in most distances closer than 100m. With an exponential splash damage of 50ppc’s at 2 meters and direct damage of 65ppc’s, this weapon is deadly as it is handy. 20ppc damage of that 65 is translated to armour piercing damage. Aside from its deadly direct impact, the potential pushing force behind the rocket splash damage of up to 3 meters, makes it for an important utility weapon that allows the user to propel themselves through combining this push of the rocket with a jump to stretch into harder to reach locations, commonly known as the rocket jump. Although this technique can damage the user, the exponential falloff to the explosion created makes for a much smaller impact during a rocket jump. This in combat translates to a projectile which requires accuracy to be properly used. Although it can damage the enemy when exploding on a surface nearby, this damage is minimal and thus the most desired use is to hit the target directly or to use the pushing force of the explosion to throw the enemy out of line. It uses a straight line trajectory and a range of 300 meters, at which point the rocket begins to lose velocity and thus self-detonates before it exceeds its effective range. With a rate of fire of 0.8 seconds, the rocket launcher stands at a count for damage per second of 81ppc’s, and with the combined utility use along with its crowd control abilities, the rocket launcher stands as one of the most formidable weapons built rightly earning its name as Doomsday. The design of the Archetype 01.RCL is for efficient use in the field packing an explosive punch with little encumbrance. The rockets designed are a blend of both bullet and rocket technology. They use fuel to be propelled, through a combination of an explosive capsule at their end just like those of bullets. For extra safety when carrying around a full cartridge of rockets, both the rocket explosive itself as well as the explosive shell to push it forward are inactive. Rockets are loaded in from the cartridge. The vacuum chamber behind that point is used as a secondary pressure release and a place holder for the detonation chamber behind the rocket. Upon insertion into the firing chamber, the first explosive to the rocket is activated through nanites from the detonation core. Afterwards, as in bullets, the detonation chamber behind the rocket activates the explosive propelling the rocket forward from both the fuel at the back of the rocket and the force created in the rear end of the firing chamber. The rocket casing is dropped out of the waste gate bellow as the new rocket is placed into the firing chamber. Upon its release, the rocket undergoes a second and more crucial activation from a second nanite core, the firing core. This activates the rocket as it leaves the barrel to allow its explosive properties to take place upon impact with a target. The bulk of the technology to the weapon lies in its balancing system and its exhaust system. To keep the weapon in tact from the punch of the rocket and reduce recoil, the entire front chamber and the rear ends are tailored to a sophisticated vacuum that dampens the impact as much as possible, resulting in a minor recoil push for the wielder. A second vacuum and de-pressuring system is used taking the flow of all the exhaust fumes from the explosion through pipes that both nullify hazardous waste as well as release all the pressure from the waste gates to the top of the rocket launcher. Safety a number one priority in the design to the RCL as well as efficiency, the firing chamber is completely absent of any explosive residue upon insertion of the next rocket, whilst recoil dampening allows the weapon to fall back into action on the go. The design of the Doomsday supports extension weapons that can be added to the rear, with the middle ramp being the balancing rod to the extension added and the left ramp the guide and link to the extensions' mechanism that pulls the extension into action for use. The different types of extensions that can be deployed on the Doomsday include the Reaper, the Suppressor, Deadeye, The Nail Gun, Snapshot, Designator, the Plasma Rifle, the Energy Blaster and the Lightning Bolt Extensions. Last of all, there is a secondary fire and utility mode to the rocket launcher that is coupled with its primary fire. Upon shooting a rocket, the wielder can set off the rocket at any moment regardless of impact through the secondary fire that detonates the fired rocket. This was a Weapons Dome Analysis for the Rocket Launcher Archetype 01.RCL, Doomsday. Take precaution in use at all times, and as always, be safe.